Christine Campbell
Christine Campbell (née Kimble) is a single mom to Ritchie Campbell, older sister to Matthew Kimble and ex-wife to Richard Campbell. She is referred to as "Old Christine" because Richard is dating Christine Hunter (New Christine). Personality Christine is a divorced mother who owns and operates a gym for women. She has a number of neuroses: although she suffers from feelings of inadequacy, she can also be highly self-centered and self-obsessed. Christine's bad luck with relationships continued after her divorce, and included failed relationships with New Christine's father, her son's teacher and her ex-brother-in-law. Christine is obsessed with being seen as socially progressive and liberal, and recently married her best friend Barb when she risked being deported, though this marriage ended shortly due to the fact that it in no way protected Barb. Christine currently is in another dysfunctional relationship, as she has romantic feelings for her therapist Max. Early Life Season One In this season Christine has only just enrolled her son, Richie at a new posh private school, where she is constantly being humiliated by Marly and Lindsay, some non-working mothers at the school. On top of all this she has just discovered her ex-husband, Richard has started dating a much younger woman who is also named Christine. Christine has a brief fling with Burton but they soon break up due to Christine not being able to commit to the relationship. In the season finale Christine kisses Richard, causing him to break up with New Christine. Season Two In this season, due to Richard and Christine's brief kiss, Richie believes that his parents have gotten back together much to his parents' dismay. Christine starts dating an older man who she later discovers is New Christine's father, this situation causes Richard and New Christine to rekindle their romance once again. Barb decides to start working at the gym with Christine, while Christine falls hard for Richie's new teacher, Mr. Harris. The season finale included Richard sleeping with Christine after breaking up with New Christine yet again. This causes a pregnancy scare for Christine which is soon avoided. Eventually, New Christine takes Richard back and Mr. Harrris takes a new teaching job at another school to be with Christine.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Season Three In this season, Christine and Mr. Harris have a smooth going relationship, until Christine's schedule becomes too hectic midway through the season causing Mr. Harris to leave her. Meanwhile, Richard and New Christine take their relationship up a notch and buy a house together, which coincidentally is Christine's dream house leaving her feeling jealous and confused. Barb leaves her husband and she has a short-lived fling with Matthew much to Christine's horror.﻿ Season Four In this season, as Barb is divorced she is facing deportation from the U.S. so Christine decides to marry her in a sham lesbian marriage in order to keep her best friend in the country. Richard and New Christine become engaged while Matthew finds love with one of his clients. Christine has a brief relationship with an obsessive man named Patrick, while she and Barb decide to turn their gym into a spa which they later shockingly discover has turned into a brothel. On the day of Richard and New Christine's wedding, Christine briefly gets back together with New Christine's father, but is later left heart broken when she discovers that he is engaged. This causes Richard to rush to Christine's side leaving New Christine angry and jealous causing her to leave him at the altar. Meanwhile Barb and Christine's sham marriage is discovered by an INS officer leaving Barb imprisoned. Season Five In this season, following Barb's arrest she is rescued by Christine, Matthew and new boyfriend Dave. While Richard tries to win New Christine back, he temporarily moves into a new apartment with Matthew. Christine begins going to therapy, but she is attracted to her therapist, Max. They eventually abandon Christine's therapy and strike up a relationship instead. New Christine announces that she is pregnant, causing Richard to rekindle his relationship with her and New Christine eventually gives birth to a baby girl. Meanwhile, Barb becomes engaged to a reluctant Dave. At the conclusion of the season, Christine also becomes engaged to Max, but she feels intimidated by his very educated friends so she decides to return to college.